Snowed Under
by hm15
Summary: Leonard and Penny visit Nebraska during snow season. (I'm completely snowed in where I live so thought I'd write a snowy fic for you all) will update when I can!
1. Chapter 1

_**so it's majorly snowing where i live and school is shut etc so thought i'd write a snowy fic set in nebraska, there will be a few chapters, all relatively short, enjoy!**_

* * *

Leonard dragged their luggage along the snowy footpath to Penny's parents farm, watching his feet to make sure they don't slip out from underneath him. It was the first time he'd seen snow since he'd been living in California and it was a welcome change from the heat of Pasadena, though he'd be lying if he said he didn't wish the temperature would rise a little. He watched Penny skip happily down the path in her ski jacket and snow boots, not worrying if she slipped a little and lost her balance, though she had grown up in the snow so she knew what it was like. Leonard was almost jealous that she could skip without falling over and he could barely walk.

"How you coping with the cold?" Penny grinned as she started walking backwards, looking at Leonard.

_She can walk backwards as well?! _Leonard thought. "Yeah, not too bad. Is it always this cold?"

Penny looked at her phone and tapped the weather app. "Well it's 26 degrees Fahrenheit today, but it gets down to 11 in January, that's when it get really bad."

She put her phone in her pocket just in time. As she span around, she slipped on a bit of ice and came crashing down to the floor.

"Penny!" Leonard shouted as he dropped the bags and cautiously walked over to her as fast as he could. Penny was laying on her back in the snow laughing to herself, though Leonard didn't notice this. "Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?" He asked as he crouched down next to her.

"Leonard relax! I'm not hurt." She continued to laugh. "People fall over in the snow all the time here, I honestly thought you would be the first to go down so you better get use to this."

"Use to wha-" Leonard was cut off by Penny grabbing his coat and pulling him down into the snow beside her. He landed with a thump and Penny had a triumphant grin on her face. "Thanks for that"

"Ah, my pleasure!" She chuckled. "Hey, while we're down here we should make a snow angel!"

"I swear you're secretly a 5 year old." Leonard smiled, shaking his head.

"Shut up and start making one!" Penny laughed and started to move her arms and legs backwards and forwards. Leonard reluctantly moved his arms and legs around before Penny shouted: "Come on, put some more effort into it!"

A few minutes later, Penny spoke up. "Right, I'm done, lets have a look at yours too!" She grinned, standing up from her position, looking down at the angel while dusting the snow off her jacket.

Penny grabbed Leonard's hand and started to pull him up, only for him to slip over and fall back down again and she burst out laughing. "You're useless in the snow."

"Hmm, the sooner we get to your parents the better!"

"Agreed. Let me just take a picture of you lying in the snow you look hilarious."

* * *

_**I seem to have given up with the whole 'no updating while exams are on' but oh well...**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Come in, you look frozen!" Penny's Mom said calling out the door as the couple walked up the path.

"Hey baby." Her Mom said, hugging Penny tightly while Leonard and Wyatt shook hands.

"Nice to see you again son!"

"And you Wyatt!"

"I've set up your old room Penny if you wanna go up and get changed. Dinner will be ready in an hour. Wyatt take their bags upstairs." Her Mom said sternly.

As they walked up the stairs, Leonard looked around the house. It was very different to their apartment block, obviously, but he couldn't help wish he'd grown up in a house like this. The wooden beams across the celling and brick fireplace made the house feel like a home. He looked at all the family photos, hanging on the wall; the only things hanging in his mother's home were her awards. He looked again at the pictures of the family but they were all mainly of Penny, running around the farm with various animals. Her denim dungarees covered in mud and blonde hair in a messy bob.

"Stop looking at them!" She whispered to Leonard who looked back with a smirk.

"Oh Leonard, if you wanna see pictures then I'm sure my wife will get out the old albums for you, there's more embarrassing ones in there!" Wyatt chuckled, opening the bedroom door and putting their bags down beside the bed. "See you both at dinner!" He said, backing out the room and closing the wooden door.

"So this is your room then. Not very 'Penny' any more." Leonard smiled, unzipping his ski jacket.

"Well they took down most of my pictures and posters and repainted it. It use to be-"

"Pink by any chance?" Leonard cut in.

"Hmm, how did you guess?" She said smiling, sitting down on the bed shivering slightly.

"Still cold?" Penny nodded "You should probably change your clothes, they're a bit wet from the snow."

"Mm, could you grab my sweats out my bag, they should be on top?"

Leonard rummaged around in her bag, pulling out grey sweatpants and a long sleeve top.

"Thanks honey" She said as Leonard threw the clothes at her and picked up her damp t-shirt and jeans, putting them in the wash basket.

"So we've got nearly an hour till dinner, what do you wanna do?" Leonard asked, looking around the room.

"Mm cuddle." Penny grinned.

Leonard walked around the bed smiling and shaking his head as Penny pulled back the covers. In Pasadena, all they had on their bed were thin sheets, but now in Penny's old bed was a thick, white duvet that was too big even for the double bed. Leonard climbed in and took off his glasses, placing them on the bedside table. Penny grabbed his arm and shuffled closer to him, he could feel she was still cold even under the mass of covers on the bed. He slid his arm behind her neck and the other moved to her arm which he started rubbing up and down in an attempt to warm her up which made Penny laugh. Leonard eventually wrapped his arm around her waist and she snuggled down further into his chest, sighing contently.  
This is what Penny enjoyed the most. The feeling of Leonard's arms wrapped snug around her, her head in the crook of his neck. The feeling of warm skin pressed tightly together and the thick blankets piled on top of them as the icy wind howled outside. The feeling of being so content in the simplest of ways and the comfort and safety that comes with it.

"I love you." Penny whispered into his chest.

"I love you too." He whispered back, gently kissing her head.

* * *

_**Day 2 of being snowed in and we managed to dig ourselves out the house now, hooray! i managed to treck to my boyfriends house and i'm staying there so don't know if i'll get an update in tomorrow, we'll see though! **_

_**H x**_


	3. Chapter 3

Penny sat at the bottom of the stairs and tugged on her white, fur lined snow boots while Leonard stood by the door, zipping up his ski jacket.

"It looks like a blizzard outside, maybe we should wait a bit." Leonard said, hesitantly opening the back door.

"If you call that a blizzard then you haven't seen nothing. Come on, we're going whether you like it or not mister!" Penny grinned, grabbing his hand and marching out the door.

The so called _blizzard_ lasted only a few minutes, but sufficiently covered them as they walked through the untouched fields. The fresh snow crunched under their feet as they left footprints behind, the sign that they were the only ones who had been there. Leonard shuddered, the temperature didn't feel as low as it was, although somehow it was chilling to the bone, not in a horrific way, but in a way he couldn't explain. Penny looked across and smiled, somehow he felt warmer.

"This seems like a good place." Penny said turning around and bending over, touching the snow with her bare hands.

"A good place for what?" Leonard asked.

"A snow ball fight." Penny grinned, standing up and throwing the ball of snow she'd formed at her feet while Leonard had his back to her.

Leonard dodged her attack and laughed as he began to throw snow back at her. Fortunately for him, Leonard was wearing ski gloves so picking up snow was easy, whereas Penny's snowball making efficiency was not so great due to her passing up Leonard's suggestion of wearing gloves, a decision she was now regretting.

Leonard launched a full on attack on Penny. He ran up behind her and threw huge a pile of snow over her. She screamed as snow fell down her jacket and started jumping around, shaking herself in an attempt to clear the snow. The furry hood on her jacket had snow clung to it and the front of her jacket was still covered, no matter how much she tried brushing it off.

Her eyes narrowed as she watched Leonard bent over laughing. Penny did her best to collect as much snow as possible and planned to dump it over his head, until he stood up and grabbed her by the waist. Leonard swung her around and she let go of the snow, screaming and laughing his name as he placed Penny back down in front of him. He kept his arms tight around her waist as Penny stood on tip toes to kiss Leonard. He leant down and kissed her back as she moved her hands up to his jaw until he jumped back letting out a girly scream, suddenly turning very red.

"What was that?!" Penny said before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"Your hands are FREEZING!" He exclaimed, in an attempt to justify his girlish outburst.

"Hmm, should of listened to you and gone with the gloves." She grinned, returning to kissing him.

After a few minutes the wind picked up, Penny shivered as the snow began to fall. "Lets go back before my hands fall off." She said, pulling back from Leonard. "My parents are at village meeting tonight so we'll have the place to ourselves." Penny smiled, running her hands up the front of Leonard's coat.  
"Oh my GOD I sound about 15 again!" She suddenly realised, this time it was her turn to blush.

Leonard smirked down at her. "I don't think a girl has ever used that line on me before."

* * *

_**2 updates in 1 day you lucky people. sorry for the short chapter, i'm home now though so i might do one more chapter tomorrow to finish it**_


	4. Chapter 4

They'd been walking for nearly 40 minutes across the fields in the deep snow, while tugging along 2 red sledges.

"How much further is it?" Leonard whined as he dragged a sledge behind him.

"Not that far, trust me it'll be worth it!" Penny said grinning at him.

Eventually they reached the top of the huge hill, Penny smiled when she saw Leonard's reaction.

"Woah you could ski down here!"

"Yeah, my brother and his friends use to till one of them broke their leg and our Mom banned us." Penny said, lining up the sledge and lowering herself into it.

"She you at the bottom!" She yelled, pushing off and disappearing down the hill.

Leonard heard her scream all the way to the bottom and warily followed her down, using his hands to stop him if he went too fast. Penny shook her head watching him be so cautious and ran back up the hill to start again. She managed to go down twice in the time it took Leonard to get back up to the top after his first go.

"Come on slow coach!" She grinned, positioning her sledge again.

"Sorry, but I don't want crash!"

"Crashing is all part of the fun. This time go down with me so I can make sure you're not being a girl about it and we'll go a bit slower as there's two of us."

"Actually we'll go faster because there's more mass meaning that gravity..." Leonard trailed off when he heard Penny laugh.

"Come on, sit!" She chuckled, pointing at her sledge.

Leonard sat down first with his hands in the snow as Penny sat on top of him. She picked up his hands and put them around her waist and the sledge descented down the hill. Leonard was right - it did go faster. Penny screamed loudly and Leonard tightened his grip around Penny, burrowing his face into her back. As they reached the bottom and started to slow down, Penny's screams turned into giggles when she realised what Leonard was doing.

He heard her laughing and looked up. "Yeah that wasn't too bad... Stop laughing!"

"I'm sorry, I can't help it!" Penny turned her head to face Leonard and bit her lip in an attempt to stop laughing when he pouted at her, feigning hurt. He looked too cute so she kissed him quickly before jumping up shouting. "I'll race you to the top."

Penny had a noticeable head start but much to her surprise, Leonard caught her up. Half way up the hill, she heard the snow crunching behind her getting louder and suddenly his arms were around her waist, pulling her backwards.

"Hey stop that's cheating." She squealed and twisted in an attempt to free herself and carry on running to the top but Leonard's grasp was too tight. She wiggled around to face him and pulled Leonard's hood over his eyes as she kissed him.

"Now you're the one that's cheating." Leonard smiled as be pulled away, moving his hood back so he could her. Penny's blonde hair had fallen around her face from underneath her bobble hat which had started to go curly as the snow in her hair started to melt. Her cheeks were rosy and her lips a little pinker than usual. Leonard smiled.

"What?" Penny asked when she was the look he was giving her.

"Just thinking how beautiful you look."

Penny's cheeks went redder as she smiled and kissed him again.

'_Maybe the snow isn't so bad after all' _Leonard thought._  
_

* * *

_**i'll finish it here as i'm kinda sick of the snow now as i'm stuck inside and i can't even get to school to take my exams ugh anyways hope you've enjoyed this random fic to cure my boredom!**_

_**H x**_


End file.
